


The Right Fit

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Ben with a stutter, F/M, Modern AU, Pegging, butt stuff, short fic, shy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey’s new boyfriend has a special request for her.





	The Right Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [FinnReylo on Twitter! ](http://www.twitter.com/finnreylo)

Rey can’t believe Ben wants her to do this. 

 

They’ve only been together for a couple months and it’s been— amazing. Really nice sex. Nothing at all to complain about but— she didn’t expect this. 

 

***

 

Ben comes into Rey’s coffee shop every morning, ever since they opened up on Robin Lane. At 7:45 on the dot he comes in, orders a triple americano in a small cup, and smiles tightly. 

 

“God that guy is so hot,” Finn says, after the first month.

 

“I know,” Rey laments. “Too bad he barely even looks at me.” 

 

“Think he will look at me? What if I make myself very visible,” Finn winks and Rey swats him. “Well he’s gotta go for one of us, right?” 

 

“No, he could go for nobody. We don’t know. Or maybe we just aren’t as hot as we think.” Rey says sadly. 

 

They both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of that idea. 

 

Rey is thankful for Finn; for his help getting this place renovated and running it with her. 

 

She doesn’t know what she would do without him. 

 

***

 

It’s three months before Ben finally says something to her.

 

Well, before she says something to him. 

 

“Okay not to be weird,” she says, leaning over the counter to get a little closer. “But your hair is like, ridiculously pretty.” 

 

“Oh,” Ben says and his voice is so gravelly and he— he blushes. Like fully. “Okay.” Rey doesn’t know what to make of that, but he stands there looking embarrassed and pained for a second too long and then he says, “Thanks uh, y-you’re pretty too, I m-mean y-your hair is, I mean—“ Ben blushes deeper and tucks his chin. 

 

He  _ stutters _ , is that why he’s been so quiet? Why he doesn’t try to talk to her. 

 

It leaves Rey with hope that maybe he dies like her, too. 

 

“Can I touch your hair?” she asks. 

 

Ben looks like he wants to flee and also like he wants to climb over the counter to get to her. 

 

But he nods, and she runs her fingers through his hair which is so, so soft, and she feels him shiver under her. 

 

She gives him her number and they start texting that day.

  
  


***

  
  


Rey can’t believe Ben wants her to do this. 

 

She can’t believe how much  _ she  _ wants to do this. 

 

“You’ll tell me if I’m hurting you, right?” 

 

“Yes,” Ben says. 

 

He’s naked, on all fours, ass up. There’s a black plug in his asshole, Rey can see the way the muscle flutters around it. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Yes I p-promise, Rey p-please.” 

 

Rey smiles. Ben is so fucking  _ big _ it’s obscene to see him like this for her. 

 

She takes her take attaching the dildo to her harness, they picked it out together. 

 

Ben wanted something that looked and felt real. 

 

They’ve been stretching his hole all weekend, Rey playing with his it and slipping thicker and thicker plugs into his ass. 

 

Some have knobs, some have ridges. 

 

She pushes and pulls and wiggles them a little, fucking him with the plastic before sucking him off or letting him fuck her fast and hard, breathing heavy into her ear. 

 

She loves sex with Ben so, so much. Loves the way he looks when he comes, how his chest and ears and thighs get bright red when he’s turned on. 

 

Even his ass is blushing now, as he waits for her to fuck him. 

 

Rey kisses the base of his spine and he whimpers. 

 

“I’m gonna take the plug out, okay?” 

 

Ben nods and Rey pours a bit of lube down Ben’s crack. 

 

She wiggles the plug, slowly easing it halfway out, then back in again. She does it again and again. Ben moans. 

 

“How does it feel?” 

 

Rey likes when Ben talks to her; likes when he is so overhemeked with pleasure that his stutter worsens, or sometimes just disappears, depending on his headspace. 

 

“F-fucking good, tight.” 

 

“You are tight, such a tight, slick little hole. Are you excited about me fucking you?” 

 

“Yes,” Ben whined. “Yeah Rey, p-please.” 

 

“So eager, calm down baby, we’ll get there.” 

 

Ben  _ squirms.  _

 

Rey pulls the large plug out completely and watches Ben’s hole wink at her. 

 

She uses a finger to play with him, running the rim before it closes back up. 

 

“So pretty,” she says. She lubes her fingers and pushes it into his body. Ben groans loudly and rocks his hips a little. “Almost, I know. So close now.” 

 

Rey gets on her knees and tries to line up but Ben is like… very tall, and he’s too high up for her to do this comfortably. 

 

“Sorry baby, I need you on your back.” Ben rolls over, looking up at her. “The angles wrong, this will feel better.” 

 

“I t-trust you.” 

 

Rey leans down and kisses him, moving her lips against his. She lines herself up again, the head of her  _ cock _ slowly pressing right against the tender ring of muscle. Ben’s breathing gets faster, his eyes darker. She likes being able to watch his face. 

 

She pushes into his body slowly, but he takes her so well, all their prep has paid off. 

 

She catches her breath once she’s in him, and then she begins to move. 

 

The lube makes it slick, and she slides easily in and out of him, shallow at first and then deeper, canting her hips so that—

 

“Aughh,” Ben grunts, clinging to Rey. “Th-That. There. R-Rey I-I-I,”

 

“That’s it,” rey coos. Now that she knows the angle she can maintain it. It’s hard work; but so, so worth it to have Ben falling apart under her. “You like getting fucked, Ben?” 

 

“Yes,” he whines. His dick is so hard, completely ignored against his belly. He knows he’s not allowed to touch it now. 

 

“I know you do, you were so greedy for it. You gonna come on your girlfriends cock?” 

 

“Aughh, y-yes.” 

 

“Perfect, so good for me.” 

 

Rey sets a punishing pace, slamming her hips to grind the head of the dildo against Ben’s prostate. He whines and his eyes fill with tears. One falls and Rey kisses it. 

 

“C-can I c-come?” 

 

“You really need to?” Rey asks. Her thighs are burning, but she wants to make him wait. 

 

“I need to!” 

 

“Aw, sweet boy.” Rey slams again, and again, again. 

 

“Rey  _ please,”  _ he begs her. 

 

Rey takes Ben’s neglected cock into her hand. It’s so swollen, so dark red it’s almost purple. As soon as she touches him he cums in massive squirts, thick cum splattering onto his belly. Ben cries out, reaching behind him to clutch the headboard as his body tenses and releases. 

 

Rey leans down to lick some of his jizz up. 

 

“That was so hot,” she tells him, slowly pulling out of him. She undies her harness and lets it fall, sliding against Ben’s body with her own. 

 

“Did you l-l-like it?” 

 

“I loved it,” she tells him, kissing his jaw. “Anytime you need that, you just let me know.” 

 

Ben wraps his arms around Rey and they fall asleep together. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
